Of Skinny Jeans and I Love Yous
by SwacAddict
Summary: What if “Walk a Mile in my Pants” had ended differently, giving Chad the opportunity to let Sonny know what, or rather who, he really loves? Chad/Sonny, OneShot.


**A/N:** _Hey guuuys. Wow. It's been…er…a LONG time since I've updated, and I apologize for that. But I'm spring-breaking at the moment, so that means more time to post one-shots…at least, until I leave for New Mexico. =D As for my multi-chapters, check the author's note on my page. ;) So, yeah. This one-shot is pretty much about what would've happened if Chad hadn't just left the whole "I love…" thing at "kids will be reading less books…" and yada yada yada. Does that make sense? If it doesn't, oh well. You'll get it when you read the story. :p_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Sonny With a Chance_, SPS, "Tawni Hart's Extreme Skinny Jeans", or any of the characters mentioned in the chapter.

--------

Sonny resisted the urge to giggle as Tawni pouted, staring woefully at the hospital floor, shreds of her very own "Extreme Skinny Jeans" scattered about the white tile.

"Sonny, Sonny, come here!" a distressed voice called, ripping the comedic actress out of her thoughts.

Without thinking, Sonny rushed right to the blonde heartthrob's bed, where he flipped from side to side uncomfortably. "What, Chad?"

"I… need to tell you something… in case I don't make it," Chad struggled to get the words out through squirms of discomfort. Those jeans were _really_ tight. But somehow he managed to stabilize himself enough to grab both of Sonny's hands with his own.

"Okay?" was Sonny's curious response.

"I love…" Chad began, forcing himself to speak through the pain.

"Yes?" Sonny pressed. Was he trying to say what she thought he was trying to say?

"I mean, I deeply love…" the actor repeated, putting more emphasis on his feelings.

"Go on," Sonny blurted, nodding her head furiously, extremely eager for Chad to finish his sentence.

Too bad he never got the chance to.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" three paramedics shouted in unison as they hurried over to Chad's bedside, pushing roughly past Sonny. "We've gotta get these pants off!"

As if on cue, a nurse quickly slid a curtain in front of Chad and the doctors.

Frustrated, Sonny stood aside, arms folded across her chest. _Of course,_ she thought. _Now the doctors come…right when Chad was about to tell me something. Something important. _

Soon enough, ripping and cutting was heard from behind the curtain. Within a few more seconds, she heard Chad let out a sigh of relief. Prepared to salvage the next SPS victim, the nurse dragged the curtain away and followed the doctors across the room.

A smile overtook Sonny's features when she saw Chad once again. He lay sprawled across his bed, breathing deeply…in blue _Mackenzie Falls_ boxers. _He would_, Sonny thought as she sauntered back over to Chad.

"So…what were you trying to tell me earlier?" she inquired, her eyes sparkling even more than Chad's.

"Oh, yeah," Chad recalled. "Well, I guess I don't have to since I DID, indeed, survive SPS."

Sonny didn't know why, but her heart sunk. What had she been expecting him to say anyway?

"Will you just tell me?"

"_Fine_," Chad succumbed, rolling his eyes. "I…I just really love…that more kids will read less books because of Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Really, Chad?" Sonny spat, trying desperately to control her anger.

"What?" the drama star questioned, feigning innocence. "Were you expecting something else?"  
"Well, I… " Sonny began, determined to win this battle. Suddenly, a strange tingly feeling began to dominate the lower half of her body. Before Sonny knew it, she was falling face first onto the hard floor.

"Sonny!" Chad exclaimed, reaching out to her dramatically. Almost immediately, paramedics sped over, lifting a faint Sonny onto the vacant bed next to Chad. Quickly, he threw his hand over to Sonny's squeezing it tightly. "Sonny, what…what I was _really_ going to say earlier…"

"What, Chad?" Sonny whispered, her eyes growing heavier. Strangely, the pants seemed to have a different effect on her than they did on everyone else. Sonny looked as if she could black out any minute.

"I…I love…you. I love you, Sonny," Chad stated seriously, just in time to see Sonny's eyes flutter shut.

_**30 minutes later**_

Everything was fuzzy when Sonny tried to open her eyes again. She felt a very warm hand wrapped around hers, but she couldn't quite make out the figure (whose hand she was holding) that stood over her. The actress blinked slowly a few times before realizing the person next to her was Chad. No wonder the hand felt so nice…and soft.

"Sonny, you're okay!" he breathed, a huge grin taking over his face.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course I'm okay. Just a mild case of SPS," Sonny assured Chad with a smile, which then transformed into a smirk. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Well, if you weren't… I, uh… wouldn't have anyone to argue with every day," the actor stuttered, relieved that Sonny hadn't heard him earlier. _I guess she passed out before…_

"Oh, and Chad…" Sonny cut in, interrupting his thoughts. "I love you too."

Chad's blue eyes grew wide. "You mean…you _did_ hear me?"

Rather than answering with words, Sonny tugged on his shirt sleeve, pulling his body down so that his face was directly in front of hers, noses touching. From there, Chad took over, carefully tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind Sonny's ear, and as gently as possible, he pressed his lips to Sonny's.

"Since I'm sure you're conscious this time…I love you, Sonny. Will you go out with me?"

And no surprise, America's sweetheart flashed her signature toothy beam. "Yes, yes I will."


End file.
